


Unexpected Traps

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White attempts to capture the Evil Queen but has the tables turned on her.  When her unexpected desire for the queen is exposed Regina has other ideas than taking her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place sometime in the bandit years.

The Queen's carriage sped down the road as the few people traveling it jumped off to the side happy not to have a personal encounter with the Evil Queen. Well except one. From Snow's position in the tree she cut the rope and the tree trunk swung down knocking the black knight from his position driving the horses. She dropped fire cracker she had bought from a trader from the east and spooked the two horses following the carriage and their riders were driven off trying to regain control of their mounts. Snow jumped down from her carriage, the trap having worked perfectly. Regina emerged from the carriage, all rage and beauty, and Snow knew she only had one chance. She tossed the fairy dust, light not dark, her hope was to disarm Regina's magic not kill her. Regina coughed and waved her hands about as the cloud of dust settled on her and Snow drew her arrow.

"Now we can talk, just you and I Regina."

Regina growled. "We can talk when you're dead. Oh wait... perhaps we can't."

"You don't have your magic. You can drop the bluster. I bought fairy dust from the dwarf mines so that we can end this ridiculous feud."

"At arrow point?"

Snow lowered her arrow and stepped forward so she was almost nose to nose with Regina. "I'm not afraid of you."

"When I don't have my magic." Regina said silkily. "What do you want if not to kill me?"

There was a long pause between them and something mad occurred to Snow. "Be the queen I wanted you to be Regina."

"Is that what you wanted?" Regina raised an eyebrow. Defiant as if she had all the power in the world even stripped of her magic.

"I've always wanted to be by your side."

How the kiss happened Snow wasn't sure. But as her soft lips met Regina's and she felt the queen's tongue in her mouth she wasn't sure it mattered who started it. When it was broken Regina was smiling at her. And something in Snow's body gave her a rush of excitement.

"I hope you didn't pay too much for that fairy dust, dear."

"Worth every penny." Snow smiled.

"It would have been. If it was real." She flew her hand up and they both disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, reappearing in Regina's chambers in the castle. "You are such a naive little princess."

This time though Regina certainly initiated the kiss. This one aggressive and possessive as she held the side of Snow's head and kept her in the kiss until Snow gasped for breath.

"You want me to be the queen you want?" Regina had a devious little grin on her face. "Well you should be a princess now shouldn't you Snow."

Another wave of her hand and Snow was enveloped in purple smoke again and she was dressed not in her bandit clothes but in a beautiful lace gown, her hair tied back and out of her way. The image of purity except... she could feel she wasn't wearing petty coats.

"Kneel my dear. Before your queen." Regina advanced on her and Snow stood in shock, mostly at the part of her mind that was screaming at her to obey. "Making me order you a second time would be a mistake dear."

Snow curtsied like she was taught so long ago and lowered herself to her knees. A part of her mind screaming at her doing it and a part of her pleased at Regina's smile. The queen ran the back of a gloved finger across her cheek. "That was good my dear. You look beautiful like that. Truly the fairest in all the land. Skin as white as snow."

Snow was surprised that the gesture of submission had worked. That surprise ended a moment later when Regina sunk her fingers into Snow's hair and pulled her up. "The next time you will do so immediately.

She pulled snow to the bed, bending her over face down. Regina took a pillow and put it under Snow's face in an odd gesture of comfort before pushing her skirt up and admiring her like that, bent over, in a white gown ready to go to a ball except for exposed blemish less buttocks. Regina picked up a riding crop, her favorite in fact, and ran it across Snow's exposed shoulders, and then down along the lacing of her dress. Pleased that Snow did not try to get up or move. Not that she objected to the idea of tying the princess up but having her endure this without it was going to be so much more useful later.

The crop cut through the air with swish before the crack of it against snow's exposed ass made her jump a little. Snow yelled out but it was no louder than the screaming in her mind about why she was accepting this. "Regina..."

The Queen laughed, "Oh and here comes the protest. You don't deserve this?"

Another swing and the mark now had a twin on the other cheek.

"This is wrong..." Snow managed.

Regina leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Of course it is my dear. That's the point." Before standing back up and spanking her twice more in quick succession. "I'd say 15 for the hesitation. And five more for the protest." Regina laughed, "I should say the disingenuous protest."

Snow's face went red but the flurry of blows that followed gave her more reason for that. Regina wasn't finished but she paused to run her finger along the welt's with a smile. Snow was crying now and the ragged breathing was like music. Regina ran her fingers through Snow's hair again, this time gently. "Don't worry my dear, you are taking the correction beautifully. And your skin shows off the work so nicely. White as Snow and perfect for our needs."

The last five strokes were slow. With almost thirty seconds between each one. Snow hadn't even noticed as her legs were kicked apart a bit after one of them. So when the last stroke came not across her ass and legs but underhand to lay across her damp clit the sound she made was inhuman.

And Regina laughed. She lay down the riding crop and took off her gloves. She pet Snow for another minute before roughly sticking a finger into her now very damp opening. Snow groaned and shifted and Regina removed the finger and brought it to touch Snow's lips. "So ready. So many possibilities I will have to consider. Your pure of heart surely means that you haven't much experience. I'd want to make it ... special." She leaned down and whispered in Snow's ear.

Still she didn't turn her attentions to that again. Instead she took a small jar of cream and with two fingers took a scoop out of it before spreading that on the princess's red and abused ass.

At first it was pleasantly warm but as Regina rubbed it into each welt the burning seemed to intensify. Enough that Snow started to cry again.

"Don't worry my dear. I want to take care of that skin of yours. You'll feel the marks but they wont linger."

Regina wanted to be able to do it again after all.

With care and malice Regina made sure every mark of the beating was attended to. "I do wish I could continue all day my dear, but I am a Queen, and have matters to attend to."

She stood snow up, she was shaky on her feet. Regina gave her a peck on the cheek as if this encounter was normal and moved closer to her. Snow moved backwards and it wasn't until her back hit the wall that she realized Regina had been moving her. A snap of her fingers and the bindings grew from the wall.

"Don't go anywhere dear. This isn't over."

Regina patted her cheek and turned to walk way. Leaving Snow red faced, excited, and bound to the wall. The perfect prize for an Evil Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White woke up from her uneasy sleep restrained to the wall of the Queen's chamber when she felt the gentle brush of fingers against her cheek. When she opened her eyes Regina was smiling and just inches from her.

"Did you rest well my dear?" She asked with sickly sweetness knowing very well what the answer would be.

Snow didn't answer but clinched her jaw in defiance. "I'm not some toy of yours."

But that didn't make the Evil Queen frown. "Of course you are my dear. Everything in this kingdom belongs to me. Every life is forfeit. But you... you are special. You will understand that once you stop denying who you are."

"I'll never be yours."

Regina smiled. "Care for a wager on that?"

Snow tilted her head, "What do you mean."

Regina turned around and walked to the middle of the room. She was dressed in black lace and leather, every inch of her body radiating power.

"Stay here. In this castle until the Winter Solstice." Only a month's time, it was already deep into autumn, "If on that night you wish to leave you may. A free woman with all royal warrants canceled. To live whatever saccharine life you desire."

"And you'll give up the throne?" Snow said hopefully. "And stop terrorizing the people?"

"I won't have reason to terrorize the people if I am not searching for you but don't be stupid. My crown is not on the table in this. Leave now and be hunted. Leave at the solstice and be free."

Snow didn't understand. "You really think that I would stay with you."

"Oh I know you will. And when you do not leave that day your birthright is mine. Your body is mine. Your heart is mine. All of you." Regina grinned and smiled. "Do you trust that you can withstand my attentions for that long? Do you trust yourself, Snow White?"

"I can withstand your torture, Regina." Snow said firmly. "But you have magic."

"I'm not sure you'll consider it torture. And, as for the magic..." Regina walked over to her side table and picked up a box that she opened to reveal a thick red candle.

Snow shifted, one didn't have to have magic to recognize it and she had enough history with magical candles to be wary. "What is that?"

"It's an ancient seal from Agrabbah. Used by the Sultans to monitor the loyalties of their ... advisors. Neither of us will be able to lie about the matter at the end. The mark will show to us both the truth of your desire."

"Mark?"

Regina waved her hand over the candle and a flame lit. "Yes or no, Snow."

Part of her screamed that she should say no. Go and leave now. She'd be alive tomorrow and she'd survived this long running from Regina. And part of her ... and the still burning pain in her buttocks warned her that whatever might be in store for her before the winter's night might not be something she could resist so easily.

"Deal." She said firmly. "But if you break this deal Regina, know that I will kill you."

Regina just smiled, blew across the candle flame and it lept in the space between them touching Snow's exposed left shoulder with a burning pain and the smell of seared flesh.

"What the ..."

"Did I forget to mention it was a brand? Oh dear." She said in mock apology. Once the flame was out Snow moved her hand to her shoulder reflexively. Regina closed the space between them, a grin on her face and moved Snow's hand away. "Don't you want to see what it is?"

Regina moved Snow over to face a mirror as if she was showing off a tiara or new dress. On Snow's shoulder was a small barren tree. Only a finger length high with branches. She realized... an apple tree.

Snow stared at it in the mirror for a long time wondering how it would play its role in the test at the end."

"How do I know you'll keep your word Regina?"

"You don't my dear. But you will keep yours. And I'd like to inspect my assessts." She snapped her finger and the top of her dress disappeared but her corset remained pushing her breasts up but exposing her nipples. Regina walked around her twice. "Your lacing could use work. Stand at the bed post."

Snow hesitated but moved when Regina raised an eyebrow. "You get that one free. Remember mine until the solstice and there will be consequences for not playing by the rules."

Snow grabbed the post and waited as Regina didn't use magic but unlaced several rows on the back of the corset. Snow took a deep breath and then with a surprising amount of strength Regina pulled on the leather laces. She gasped as her back was forced straighter and she could feel her breathing restricted. Not so much that she couldn't breathe but she doubted she'd be doing any running. It had been a long time since she wore a corset this tightly.

"Better."

The Queen tied off her work and another wave of her hand and the tress was gone and all she was wearing was the corset. She was now exposed completely. Regina circled a few more times, as if taking in every inch of her body. Her fingers lingered along a few of the still red marks on her ass. Pleased with her work from the evening before. She finally stopped in front of Snow and the princess set her jaw. Determined not to look meek or afraid even if she was feeling both. "You have a beautiful body, Snow."

The compliment without insult came as a surprise to Snow and she blushed. When the Queen kissed her she found herself kissing back. Softly. Gently. Nothing like the fire she expected or had felt from this woman. Still as she was withdrawing Regina sucked a little on Snow's lower lip and pushed her backwards onto the bed. Regina climbed on top of her holding Snow's wrists in her hands and continuing the kissing down her neck. Snow might have wondered what she was doing but a rather big part of her didn't care.

Regina kissed the top of her breast before giving it a quick nip with her teeth. Snow gasped and Regina sat up, "So responsive. This will be so very much fun."

She continued her 'inspection' by tracing her finger along Snow's neck bone and circling the one breast kept standing straight up by the corset. Regina's fingers lingered over the nipple, running over it several times just feeling Snow's famously unblemished skin and watching her reaction. Snow almost relaxed. Could almost forget the danger and look up at Regina and part of her realized that this was something she'd always wanted to see. And part of her wondered if that was crazy.

And then the Queen pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, holding it there. Snow yelped in pain and Regina's smile grew larger. "Indeed. So very responsive. I will have fun with those."

She moved down from the breasts and with a rough and efficient motion pulled Snow's legs apart.

"Don't try to play virgin dear. I know about that night you spent with Hercules in the woods. If you can take a demigod my attentions should be ..." Regina smirked, "minor."

And with that she pushed a finger in her wet passage without warning. Snow inhaled and her eyes fluttered. But this was less fucking as testing a fresh horse for Regina. And she moved the finger around to get a sense of how tight and deep the princess was.

"It's been so ever long since you saw Herc I see. I will have to think what would be best there."

Regina got up, using a cloth to clean her finger.

"Get up Snow."

Slowly, mostly from no small amount of fear Snow got up. Regina grasped Snow's face, "Get on your knees and show me you know how to pleasure a woman. If you make me orgasm you may sleep in a bed tonight."

Snow thought about saying no. Wanted to say no. But she didn't want to say no either. She lowered herself to her knees and lifted Regina's skirts. Regina didn't force her in any way but allowed her to move at her own speed and to make her own decisions. Ones she'd have to remember in the morning as she leaned in and began running her tongue along Regina's clit. As she did Regina began petting her hair and Snow moved her head so that she was able to flick her tongue into Regina a few times. Her attentions were unpracticed, clumsy, but the Queen was pleased with the starting place and even told her so. With lips she found the Regina's clit again began sucking and licking it in earnest. The gentleness from Regina faded and she took hold of her hair in clumps and held her face against her forcing her to continue. When the orgasm came Regina had to use Snow to hold herself standing before pushing her away and walk towards the wash basin, her back to the princess now scrawled on the floor.

"You won yourself a night's sleep, my dear. and I have quite the plans for you in the coming weeks."


End file.
